mortefandomcom-20200214-history
Izsak
Izsak is an Imperial, Human Dull who currently works as a Rogue for The Grey Order. He also works as a Courtier at the Red Rose. Background When Izsak was young, he lived in a small village. His parents were killed by the local Slaaneshi Cult, specifically a child sex Cult. He was raised by the Cult, being forced to pleasure anyone he was told too. This continued until his early teenage years, when The Grey Order raided the Cult and Izsak witnessed first hand their slaughter. The Grey Order slaughtered everyone in the Cult; both the children and the Cultists, all except Izsak, who was not as touched by Chaos as the others. So The Grey Order decided to take him on as a Dull. He spent the next years of his life training with the The Grey Order so he can be of use to the people who saved him. He especially reveres Stark. The Order trained Izsak in a way so he could easily infiltrate crowds and manipulate people in order to achieve his goals. He lived in Altdorf with The Grey Order until he was called upon to help aid in Praag Appearance Izsak is around 175cm tall and is rather slender. He has light skin and shoulder length black hair with purple eyes. He has a large tattoo on his back. He also has a large scar on his right forearm, where The Grey Order burned a Slaaneshi tattoo he received during his years in the Cult. Relationships Estaban - At the beginning, Izsak work a lot with Estaban and came to trust him, something that does not come easily to Izsak. Izsak felt he worked well with Estaban and enjoyed spending time with him, so he started accompanying Estaban wherever he went, learning about Morr. However due to recent event, Estaban no longer trusts Izsak, therefore breaking this relationship, causing distress to Izsak, though he'd never show it. Stahla - Being a Magister of The Grey Order, Izsak holds Stahla in high regard, trying to protect her and doing whatever she asks of him. He also likes her on a personal level as she is often kind to Izsak, though again, due to recent event, this has become strained. Jonoic - Izsak enjoys the company of this energetic Halfing. Finding his happy and carefree demeanor both refreshing and confusing at the same time. Naranbaatar - Izsak feel rather close to this Ungol/Norscan, no matter what has happened, Naranbaatar has always jumped to Izsak's defence. Ravandil - originally, Izsak did not have any opinion of Ravandil, other than he's a good shot. However, due to recent events, Izsak has come to find this Elf rather annoying, since he often expresses a desire to kill Izsak. Even if it is technically Izsak's fault Ravandil couldn't save his fellow Wood Elf at the World's Edge Mountains. Droknar - Izsak finds this Dwarf rather amusing. The way he talks and his desire to burn things are rather funny to Izsak. However, Droknar's inability (or sometimes down right refusal) to blend in annoys Izsak, even when he's come up with a wonderful lie to cover the Dwarf, only to have the Dwarf reject the lie. Sera - at first Izsak loved to annoy this easily annoyed Soldier, often laughing at her mistakes or just making fun of her. However, due to her recent activity Izsak has felt a kindred spirit in her, especially loving her Three Piece Outfit brave. However, the difference being Izsak would never do it without benefit to him. Wilhelm von Vaulk - Like Stahla and Stark, Izsak looks up to Wilhelm von Vaulk, doing whatever the man says, even infiltrating a suspected Slaaneshi cult, despite Izsak's fear of them. Rikov Nitchivitch - Izsak finds this Noble both humorous and annoying. Izsak finds the way Rikov thinks his a talented actor hilarious, often making fun of the Noble, whilst making it sound like a compliment. Izsak does find Rikov's blatant racism rather tacky, but easily plays along. Izsak finds Rikov rather simple and easily manipulated. High Priest Nicola de Fabritiis - Though Izsak has only seen the High Priest once, know that he has an interest in Izsak. Izsak also finds the Priests of Morr interesting. Stark - Izsak absolutely adores Stark often referring to him as Papa Stark in the security of his mind. to Izsak, Stark is his savior and teacher. Izsak will do anything to please Stark even if it meant Izsak's life Professor Uchitel Utzenitch - Izsak has no real opinion of this man other than the fact that he does not like Altdorf, which Izsak finds annoying, and that the man is yet another upper class fool Izsak can manipulate. Category:Characters Category:PC